


Kiss

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Sadness, happiness, pretty much everything you can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Every milestone of yours and Rick's relationship is marked by a kiss. This is a timeline of those events.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

The first time Rick Grimes kissed you it felt like the first gasp of air after almost drowning. It was all encompassing and intense. You had been on a together, just the two of you when you’d run into some trouble. A store you both thought was empty turned out not to be; you had been walking down one of the aisles looking for anything of use when a hand grabbed you by the hair and yanked you back towards it’s open, decaying mouth. You let out a high-pitched scream as you struggled to grab your weapon.

Rick had heard you immediately and sprinted over towards the commotion. The walker now had you pressed against one of the shelves as you struggled to fight it off. Your hands kept trying to push it away, but the walker was so decayed that every time you pressed your hands against it harshly, the skin would rip and tear away, black blood oozing from its wounds.

“Rick!” You yelled in fear, hoping that he would make it to you in time before you became this walker’s next meal. His loud steps echo through the store as he approaches and you see him draw his gun when he makes it to your aisle. 

“No! Too loud!” You warn and he nods, pulling the machete from his belt and rushing over before sinking it into the walker’s skull. A jagged sigh of relief escapes you as it falls to the ground. Rick’s hands immediately grasp your shoulders as he frantically checks you for scratches or bites.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” You manage to get out between labored breaths. A soft sob escapes your mouth as you think about how close of a call that was. His hands cup your cheeks and you are floored by the intensity of his gaze as his blue eyes meet yours. Your breath hitches as his gaze shifts down to your lips before leaning down and covering them with his. You waste no time responding as you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close to you so the length of his body is pressed against yours.

He pulls away from you, looking into your eyes to gauge your reaction. You smile softly, letting him know that his feelings are reciprocated. A grin crosses his lips and he leans down, pressing his lips to yours once more. 

The brightness of the sun slowly awakens you from your slumber. You smile at the feeling of Rick’s arms wrapped tightly around you. Turning your head to the side, you feel his lips press against your cheek. You smile at the gesture and an overwhelming feeling of contentment washes over you.

* * *

 

It had been a few months since the incident on the run that brought you and Rick together. Everyone already knew about the two of you and you had been overwhelmingly happy that Carl didn’t have any issues with it. He had accepted you into the family readily. 

“I love you,” Rick whispers from behind you and you turn and face him in shock. Neither of you had said those words to each other yet. Tears fill your eyes as you place your hands on his cheeks.

“You love me? Really?” You say, smiling happily. He nods and you lean forward, pressing your lips to his. You gasp as his tongue runs over your bottom lip and he takes to opportunity to brush his tongue over yours, deepening the kiss.

“I love you, too.” You whisper, resting your forehead against his.

“Mmmm, and now that I’ve told you I love you, let me show you,” He husks as he kisses down your neck, making you laugh as his lips run over the ticklish spots on your neck and chest.

* * *

 

“Mama!” Judith cries as you bounce her in your arms, her hands grasp your face as she presses a wet kiss to your cheek. You freeze, looking around the room nervously, gauging Rick and Carl’s reaction to Judith calling you mama.

Rick and Carl share a look heavy with emotion before looking back at you and walking over to the two of you. Rick wraps his arm around you and pulls you close, pressing his lips to your forehead to convey that all is well.

Carl rubs his hand on Judith’s back and he nods toward you, letting you know that he’s okay with it too.

“Mama! Mama!” Judith cries and you smile, eyes shiny with unshed tears at the sheer happiness being in this family brings you.

* * *

 

“It’s positive!” You yell as you run through the house, clutching two pregnancy tests in your hands. Rick stands from the couch as you rush into the living room.

“We’re gonna have a baby!” You cry as you jump up and down with excitement before running over to Rick and jumping into his arms, wrapping your arms around him. He spins you around happily before setting you back on your feet. 

“I take it your happy?” You ask as he kneels down on the floor in front of you, pressing his lips to your stomach.

“I’ve never been happier in my whole life,” Rick breathes as he stands, brushing his lips over yours once more.

* * *

 

“Y/N?!” Rick yells, waking you from your fitful sleep. You rub your eyes as you sit up in bed, looking over at him. His face is pale and he looks over at you with deep sadness in his eyes. 

You finally see what he means; looking down at his fingers you see that they’re drenched with blood. You pull down the sheet, uncovering your legs and you see the normally white sheets stained a deep, angry red. You reach up and cover your mouth with your hands as sobs wrack through your body.

“No!” You cry, looking over at Rick with tears streaming down your cheeks. He stands from the bed and walks over to your side and slides his arm under your back and thighs as he lifts you from the bed, taking you downstairs and out of the house.

Rick taps his foot against the front door of the house that Denise and Tara share. Denise opens the door, rubbing her eyes in confusion as she takes in the sight of the two of you; your head is buried in Rick’s neck as you sob uncontrollably and Rick tries to soothe you, but Denise can see that he is holding back tears of his own. She sees the blood staining your pajamas and opens the door wider, inviting both of you in and taking you to the garage where the makeshift infirmary was located. 

She turns on the ultrasound machine as Rick sets you down on the bed next to it. You flinch at the sharp cold sensation from the gel she deposits on your lower abdomen. Rick takes your hand in his as you both look at the monitor, hoping desperately for good news. She moves the probe over your stomach, but no images appear on the screen and no heartbeat can be heard. She looks from the screen over at you both and shakes her head minutely.

Rick closes his eyes and exhales a shaky breath, trying to stay strong as you completely fall apart on the bed next to him. You turn on your side, pulling your knees up to your chest and your body shakes with sobs.

“I’m s-so sorry, Rick. This is all my f-fault,” You apologize and he shakes his head at your words. 

“This is no one’s fault, these things happen Y/N.” He soothes as he brings your hand up to his lips, kissing it softly as he tries to hold it together for the both of you.

* * *

 The feeling of someone touching your hand awakens you. You see Rick laying next to you in bed, looking at your expectantly. You cock your eyebrow, confused by his excited expression.

“What are you-“ You begin, but the light from the sunrise catches on your hand. You gasp at the sight of a ring on your left hand. Sitting up in bed, you lift your hand close to your face, inspecting it. Rick sits up in bed next to you, grasping your hand in his.

“Y/N, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. We’ve gotten through so much together and there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think of how lucky I am to be with an incredible woman like you.” He says and you can feel your breath catch in your throat.

“Will you marry me? I know it doesn’t mean as much these days, but-“ He starts, but you cut him off, firmly pressing your lips against his.

“It means everything,” You breathe, smiling as you cup his cheeks between your hands.

“So is that a yes?” Rick inquires, his tone hopeful.

“Of course, it’s a yes! I want nothing more than to be your wife.” You say and he kisses you passionately before rising from the bed and running from the room, not bothering to put anything on over his boxers.

“Carl! Carl! She said yes!” You hear him yell excitedly and you giggle at his reaction.

* * *

 

“Rick!” You yell as you sit straight up in bed, clutching your stomach as pain shoots throughout your body. He rolls off the bed, startled by the loud noise, before scrambling to his feet.

“The baby’s coming!” You grit through your teeth as another contraction rocks through your body. Rick rushes over to your side of the bed and helps you up from the mattress. Your large, pregnant belly had made it incredibly difficult to move around.

“Alright, just breathe. We’ll get you over to Denise.” He soothes as you both exit your bedroom. Rick bangs his fist against Carl’s door as you pass by.

“Carl! Grab your sister and follow us, Y/N is having the baby!” He yells, already directing the two of you down the stairs. You can hear Carl rushing around upstairs as you open the front door and step out into the cool night.

You and Rick both find yourselves at Denise’s house in the middle of the night, yet again, but this time under much happier circumstances. A contraction radiates through your back and abdomen as she answers the door. 

“Baby. Coming.” You huff, trying to breathe through the pain. She immediately lets you both into the house, taking you to one of the spare rooms that had a large bed in it. You lie on the bed and Rick immediately sits next to you, taking your hand into his.

“I’m just going to check and see how far you’re dilated.” She says and you wince slightly as her hand invades your insides. Pulling back, she smiles at the two of you.

“You’re 8 centimeters! Looks like your baby is eager to make an entrance.” She teases as she and Tara start prepping all the materials needed. Rick holds your hand through all the pain; Carl comes in for a while but leaves once Denise tells him it’s time for you to start pushing. 

Rick sits behind you on the bed, resting his legs on either side of you as he takes both of your hands in his. Leaning down, he whispers words of comfort in your ear.

“You can do this, Y/N. You are so strong, I know you can.”

“Alright, I’m gonna need to push!” Denise calls from the foot of the bed. You bear down into the mattress, pushing with all of your might.

“You’re doing so great.” Rick encourages as you relax back against him.

“Again, Y/N!” Denise says and you push once more, gritting your teeth as you put everything you’ve got into this push.

“I can see the head!” She voices excitedly.

“I can’t Rick, I can’t!” You whimper.

“Yes you can, put all of it on me. Put all the pain, frustration, everything. Put it all on me.” He says as you grip his hands firmly and push once more when Denise calls for it. You scream with the effort as Denise calls for you to stop. 

“The head’s out! Just one more, all we need is to get past the shoulders.”

“You can do this, Y/N. One more push and we get to meet our baby.” He says excitedly as you bear back down into the bed, pushing with everything you have. All of a sudden, a great relief comes over you and you relax back into Rick.

“It’s a boy!” Denise announces as you and Rick look at each other, your gazes a mixture of love and excitement as his cries echo throughout the room. Denise wraps the squirming bundle in a blanket after cutting the cord and brings your son over to you. 

It’s as if everything in the world suddenly shifts into place as you look down at the child in your arms. You’d never felt anything like the overwhelming love and need to protect the infant. You look up at Rick, blinking back tears, and you’re completely stunned by the look of love and adoration in his eyes. He had never looked at you with such devotion before. He settles on the bed next to you, wraps his arm around your shoulders and pulls you into in his side as you both admire the life you created.

“Liam. We should name him Liam.” 

“Liam’s a fine name,” Rick agrees as he kisses your temple.

“He’s perfect.” You cry as his tiny hand wraps around your finger, but it feels as if he’s wrapping it around your heart.

“Just like his mother,” Rick says, adoringly as he leans down and presses a kiss to his newborn son’s forehead.

* * *

 

“Repeat after me, Rick.” Father Gabriel says from the altar of the church.

“I, Rick, take you, Y/N, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Rick follows along with him, smiling at you with every word. Looking out you see all of your family watching the two of you, small smiles playing on their lips. Your eyes linger on your small family in the front row. Carl and Enid sit next to each other; Enid has Judith sitting on her lap and Carl has baby Liam cradled in his arms.

“Y/N?” Rick asks, grabbing your attention from the audience.

“Huh?” You blurt, blushing at how undignified it sounded for a bride to be distracted on her wedding day.

“Am I interrupting you?” Rick teases softly and you smack his arm softly. He chuckles at your reaction before you both turn back to Gabriel.

“Now where were we? Ah yes, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Rick, you may kiss your bride.” Gabriel says and Rick wastes no time, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around your waist as he took your lips with his in a passionate kiss that probably lingered a bit too long for a wedding. This thought was confirmed by the catcalls and shouts from all of your friends and family.

Rick pulls away, smiling at you devilishly as he grasps your hand in his.

“Ready, Mrs. Grimes?” He asks and you nod.

“I’d follow you anywhere, Mr. Grimes.” A huge grin comes over his face at your words as he leads you down the steps to where all your family was waiting for you both.

* * *

 

A commotion from the gates draws your attention as you sit on the porch of the house you share with your family. Liam and Judith are running around in the front yard, having grown so much in the years since you and Rick had been together. You can see Carl walking towards it, but you call him over and ask him to watch his younger siblings. 

A strong feeling of dread falls over you as you watch Daryl and Glenn pull a bloodied Rick from the back of the car they had taken out on a run. You sprint over to them, stopping just a few feet away.

“What happened?! What’s going on?” You ask, frantically as you look at your husband, who is being helped to his feet.

“Rick, baby! Talk to me!” You yell as you rush towards him. Daryl warns you to be gentle as Rick is very weak. You cup your hands around to his cheeks as you look deep into his eyes as if the answer to all of your questions could be found there. He says nothing, only reaches his hand up to the collar of his flannel and pulls it away, exposing a deep bite mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“No! No!” You cry hysterically as you collapse on the cement. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen; you were supposed to grow old together. You were supposed to watch your children grow and form families of their own. Glenn reaches down and helps you up from the ground. 

“I know this is hard, but he needs you Y/N.” He whispers in your ear and you nod shakily as you walk forward, wrapping Rick’s arm around your shoulder as you help him back to your home. Carl, Judith, and Liam all look up from the chairs on the porch as you approach. You can see the tears on their cheeks as you help Rick into the house before taking him upstairs and settling him into the bed. Rick would spend his final moments somewhere that the two of you had shared such tremendous love and joy. The other members of the group all come to say their goodbyes before leaving the two of you to yourselves. You settle next to him and take his hand in yours.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He croaks, his voice devoid of all of the confidence and authority that you had listened to for so many years. 

“I don’t think I can do this without you, Rick.” You whimper and he shakes his head at your words.

“I think you underestimate yourself, Y/N. You’re going to lead the others forward, I know you can. You are smart and strong and it has been a privilege to love a woman like you,”

“No, I can’t! I need you, you're everything to me!” You sob as you rest your head on his chest. His hand pulls your face up to his so he can look you in the eyes.

“You can, and you will. You can do all of this. And you know how I know that?” He asks.

“How?" 

“Because you led me here, to this very moment through all the good and the bad times. You’ve always been strong and I’ve always followed your lead.” A knock sounds at the door and you turn to see your children watching the three of you.

“Come here kids,” Rick calls and they all move to the other open side of the bed as you all huddle together. Rick grasps the two younger children’s hands as he whispers words of love and advice to them, to which they cry and nod in response. He hugs them both, kissing their heads before turning to Carl.

“I just want you to know that I am so proud of the man that you’ve become Carl. And I know that your mother would be proud of you too, I love you, son.” Carl breaks down at his words and Rick pulls his close, hugging him tightly. 

“I love you too, Dad.” He whimpers into his dad’s shirt as he soaks it with tears. Rick pulls away and turns to you.

“It’s close, Y/N. I don’t want the kids to see,” He says and you nod before letting the kids say their final goodbyes before ushering them out of the room. You return to your place at Rick’s side, grasping his hand in yours.

“We had a pretty good run, didn’t we?” Rick asks and you smile, nodding as you begin to cry once again.

“The best.” You agree before leaning down and pressing your lips down to his for one last passionate kiss. You rest your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The last time Rick Grimes kissed you nearly broke you.

“I love you, Y-“ He says and your body shakes with sobs as the steady beating in his chest slowly winds down to a stop. Pulling back from him, you grab your knife from your belt before quickly preventing his reanimation. Leaning down, you kiss his forehead as you rise from the bed slowly to tell everyone what’s happened.

“I love you too, Rick. I always will.” You whisper as you shut the door behind you. 


End file.
